


Take Your Time (Coming Home)

by floatsodelicately



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron organise a surprise birthday party for Hermione that brings about a different kind of surprise entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time (Coming Home)

_'It's a beautiful thing when you love somebody,_

_And I love somebody.'_

_Take Your Time (Coming Home) – Fun._

* * *

It was Hermione's birthday and after weeks of planning and keeping secrets, Harry and Ron had managed to organise her party without her finding out. They knew that she didn't like to make a fuss about her birthday, but she was _21_ this year and they wanted to celebrate it with more than just the quiet lunch date that they took her on every year.

It was 9 o'clock when the boys told the guests to arrive. Hermione was working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and often worked late, she had told them at lunch that she wanted to clear her desk today and probably wouldn't be home until late in the evening. She lived in a muggle apartment building and entered the muggle way since she often saw her neighbours in the halls.

At around 10, Fred and George, who had stationed themselves by the door to keep a lookout, heard low voices and the jingling of keys that stopped outside Hermione's door. With frantic whispers, they warned the rest of the guests who promptly hid themselves, some either hiding behind furniture or curtains and others merely disillusioning themselves where they sat.

Harry peered over the back of the sofa, still invisible, to see Hermione opening the door. She wasn't wearing her work robes, or the shirt and skirt and sensible shoes that she wore as well. She was wearing a one-shouldered, sleeveless dress that faded from black at the shoulder to green towards the bottom. The cinched in waist highlighted her slim stomach and the curve of her hips. She could still shock him when she dressed like that, reminding him that she wasn't just his bookworm best friend, and she was also a beautiful young woman.

He was distracted by his thoughts when he saw a man following closely behind her, with an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, something that roused a giggle from his normally sensible friend. He couldn't see who it was, but judging from the way he moved inside and shut the door behind him, it wasn't his first visit to Hermione's home.

Hermione dropped her purse on the console table, not seeing Ginny's mystified expression as she gaped up at the couple from beneath it, and draped her hand around his neck. Harry could see that the man was tall as Hermione was wearing heels and still had to pull him down to meet her in a kiss.

After a few uncomfortable moments for the invisible party guests, during which the kisses got more intense and the breathing became harsher, a ragged whisper tore from the man's lips.

"Bedroom?"

"Uh huh," Hermione answered instantly as he picked her up and her legs wrapped around him without a second thought.

Harry winced and buried his head in the sofa cushion, not wanting to see what his best friend, practically his sister, was doing anymore. He heard the sounds of their shoes moving across the hardwood floor and unfortunately, the moan that slipped from Hermione's lips just before the bedroom door slammed shut.

After a few seconds of silence, embarrassed and amused party guests emerged from their hiding places. The twins could barely stifle their laughter and were holding each other up as they fought against it. Ron was just blinking, apparently unable to process what had happened. The older guests, such as Molly and Arthur, were similarly shocked.

Harry cast Muffliato around the group so that Hermione and her… _guest_ …wouldn't hear them before they left.

"So…erm…that was definitely a surprise," he started with a slightly uncomfortable smile.

"Definitely," Ginny continued, still dazed by what she had seen. "Did you know that she was seeing Ma-anyone?"

"No," he shook his head, "She didn't mention anything. She say anything to you, Ron?"

Ron shook his head quickly, "No. Nope. Didn't say anything…"

"Did anyone see who…?" he trailed off.

Fred looked down at the floor and found a suit jacket that had apparently been shed on their way to her bedroom. "Didn't see who it was, but this jacket is his."

"Looks expensive," George added, inspecting the lining.

"It is," Fred confirmed, pointing at the label on the inner pocket.

"Ah," George nodded, "Anderson & Sheppard. That's-"

"Muggle. About £2000, that's-"

"400 galleons. Yeesh, this jacket's probably worth more than-"

"Excuse me!" Harry interrupted. "I don't care about his suit! Hermione has a secret boyfriend-"

"Who's rich!" Fred piped in.

"See! We helped!" George chirped from beside him.

"But who is he?!" Harry groaned, falling back onto the sofa. A sudden thought came to him, "Ginny! You were closest! Did you see who it was?"

The girl in question shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe we should talk about it when everyone has gone home and Hermione isn't in the next room."

"No, just tell me now and then we can-"

"No, Harry, I refuse to talk to you about this when-"

"For Merlin's sake, Ginny, just tell me who it is!"

"No, really Harry, you need to calm down and-"

"Ginny! Just-"

_"Draco!"_

The silence in the room was deafening as their heads snapped towards the voice coming from behind the bedroom door.

Harry shook his head, "No, it can't be. Why would-?"

_"Oh, Draco!"_

"But why would-?"

He was interrupted by a deep voice from the bedroom, _"Hermione!"_

"Ok! That's enough! We need to go! Now!" Harry rushed out in one uncomfortable breath as he pulled his wand from his pocket and with a twist, he was gone, the other guests all following suit.


End file.
